Reality
by Shan0810
Summary: It's has been five years ever since we last saw each other. I miss seeing his face, his pesky smile and his undesirable spiked-up hair. I miss our bickering moments and all of those serious ones too. I just miss him. I miss Pin. I miss Pin soo much. I can't believe that I would still be single despite all those confessions I received during college –all because of that idiot
1. I'm Back

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KNT

Main Paring: Ayane x Pin

Hi Everyone! This is my first Fanfic for Ayane and Pin, or my first fanfic ever. The story takes place 5 years later after the manga. I was so hooked up with this pairing that I can't wait for Shiina-sensei. Peace! Enjoy!

**REALITY**

**A Kimi ni Todoke Fanfic #Ayaxpin**

**Chapter 1 : I'm Back!**

**Ayane's POV**

It's has been five years ever since we last saw each other. I miss seeing his face, his pesky smile and his undesirable spiked-up hair. I miss our bickering moments and all of those serious ones too. I just miss him. I miss Pin. I miss Pin soo much. I can't believe that I would still be single despite all those confessions I received during college –all because of that idiot, my far-fetched first love, but I'm glad I met him.

**8888888**

"Otsukaresama, Chizu" I said as the lady in front of me dropped her jaw and the tray of soiled ramen bowls. "Yano-chin!" she cried as she rushed to my side and gave me a very tight hug. "What are you doing home? I missed you so much!" Chizuru asked in between sobs. "Well~ I thought a little vacation would not hurt." I chuckled as I hugged her in return. "Besides, I miss you too, Chizu. All the more reason to come home". "You are soo pretty! Long hair suits you." Chizu and all her compliments, I miss it. "Mou~ I'm going to go back now, ok? I need to clean that mess up." She said as she wiped her tears. "I'll ask Ryu's dad to make your favorite ramen! It's really good to see you, Yano-chin!" with that she rushed to clean her mess and entered the kitchen. I looked around to check for unfilled tables but only to find an empty seat on the counter area where I sat and waited for Chizuru.

I slurped the delicious bowl of ramen Chizu placed in front of me and thought 'I miss this too. I miss the ambiance of this place, the outdated music of Ryu's Dad and of course, Chizu's loud voice on the background' I was so absorbed in my own bliss that I never realized someone was sitting beside me. "Ahhh~~ so nostalgic. –Is that what you're thinking?"

I looked to my left and saw Ryu's brothers face just an inch distance to mine while he dreamily cupped his jaw with both hands and kept staring at me. "E-Eh? Sanada-san!?" I yelped as I pulled away. "Nn-Nn. Toru-kun is fine." He teasingly replied as he kept staring at me then he added "Aren't you Chi's friend? What was your name again?" "I-it's Yano Ayane." As my name escaped my lips, I saw an evident flinch on Toru-sans soft eyes. "Ahn~ so you're that Ayane-chan. You look very cute. Especially with long hair." He carefully distances his face away from mine and looked behind. "She looks cute, doesn't she, Pin?"

E-eh. Ehh? Pin? My gaze followed to where Toru-san was looking and saw a man standing behind him. He wore a jersey jacket and had red spikes which I assume is hair. No way. Pin?

"What are you doing Toru? You shouldn't pick on brats! Go back to your bride! And you!" he pointed at me. "Why do you always get in that kind of situation?" Pin took a step closer and had an expression where his about to yell at me for being picked on by his married friend so I shut my eyes and waited for his final blow, instead he patted my head. "Nice to see you kid." "Pin. ." I managed to say. I looked up to him, smiled and we stared at each other.

I stared at him intently as if I'm trying to memorize the features of his face and thought to myself that I am never going to have this opportunity to see him again. I wanted to say something cute but all I had was "Gross!" I said as I gazed at him. "Keep your old man hands off my head," I added. He removed his hands from my head and gawked at it. "This is the hands of the most desirable bachelor and you creep at it? You aren't cute at all! Oh yeah, Pops! The usual please!" he ordered and quietly sat beside me.

"Pin" I called his name without looking at him

"WHADDYA WANT?!"

"It's really great to see you again."

"Nn" He breathed before he devoured his steaming ramen.

"So whaddya doin in town kid?" Pin asked, halfway finishing his ramen. 'Kid. . I'm not a kid anymore.' I thought. "A little vacation before I go somewhere, maybe rekindle good memories before I went away." This time I looked at him with kind eyes "Thanks again, Pin. You're a good teacher".

"Pfft"

'He's laughing' I thought.

"You're way too serious." I looked at him

"It's good that you're taking a break. You should have fun once in a while."

"I will." I quietly mumbled.

We ate in silence after that.

**88888888**

"See you Chizu! Toru-san too." I said while I gathered my belongings ready to go home when suddenly Pin grabbed my shoulder bag, wiped his ramen stained lips and out loud said: "Wait, I'll go out with you." My cheeks were suddenly kissed pink as soon as he said those words.

'Go out with you'.

Eh? EHH? I-is he asking me out? Asking ME out? I mean I'm a lot older now but I'm still 5 years too early. He doesn't even find me cute at all! Or does he? Like I know! Oh my god, this is so sudden! Shall I confirm what he just said?

"G-go out with me?"

"Yeah, I'm coming with you, I don't want to walk on the dark streets alone." Pin pointed that out. "Oh, go home together." So that's what he meant, I'm so embarrassed of myself. Way to assume Ayane! I wanna go hide my head on a hole.

This is really awkward. We used to go walk home together but now, what's with this heavy atmosphere. Damn Pin! Why is he so quiet at a time like this! Also, where is my sarcastic wittiness when I needed it?

"So. ." He started. Thank God!

"Are you seeing someone?"

"EHH?!You're going to start on that?" I shrieked, "Oh no! I didn't mean to say that out loud".

He had a questioning look on his face and suddenly it hit him "YOU MUST STILL BE SINGLE THEN NYAHAHAH!"

Damn this idiot! But, I can't help it but laugh as well "That's rude!" only he can make laugh on childish banters like this.

"Seriously kid, what happened to your charm?" he said as he wiped his tears from laughing hysterically.

"I don't know. Never found the perfect fit, I guess. And yourself?" I turned to him.

"I am a man of high standards." He proudly proclaimed with both hands on his waist.

"You failed to pick up girls." I flatly stated.

"Don't say it like that!"

"So I was right."

"SHUDDUP!" Pin shoved his hands on his pockets and stumped his way forward walking past me. He sure is a grown man with a kid's mind. Pfft. Typical Pin.

We are nearing the road where we are about to go our separate ways, but. . . even just for a tiny bit. . I, I still want to be with him. . each second, each step we are taking. .we are getting nearer to our stop. I don't want this. .please God, make time stop.

"Hey, kid." he suddenly stopped walking in front of me.

"Ah, Yes?" I quickly replied

He turned my way and flashed his melting smile "Wanna go get a beer?"

"I WANT TO GO!"

**8888888888**

"Two more beers, onegaishimasu!" I ordered right after I finished my first four beers for the night, we are currently in a local town bar Pin highly recommended. "You shouldn't drink too much for a brat." Pin advised with a sarcastic tone. Hearing his "concerned" claims, I popped an artery. "If you don't want me to drink, then why did you ask me to come in the first place? Stupid Pin!"

"Coz' you look like you don't want to go home yet." Pin plainly stated before drinking his beer. I could feel the warmth of the blush as it crawled up my neck, 'Was I that obvious?' I thought to myself. 'Did my feelings overflow that even the Pin realized?' I don't want that! I kept silent for a while after hearing his statement. I have not prepared any comebacks for that. "It's not like that! It certainly is not about YOU! STUPID!" I bawled. To my embarrassment, I snatched and gulped his beers as I fast as I can to flush away the scenes of this moment. I don't want him to know that I am still clinging for that small ray of hope for us to be. . 'Together'. I was rejected already, I don't want to be rejected by the same person, again. "Two more please!"

"Hey! Hey! Take it easy." He took the empty beer bottles in my hands and placed it out of my reach. "That's enough beer, you stupid brat."

"Again with the kid. ." I mumbled making sure he could not hear.

"Whaadya say?"

"I said, IM NOT A KID! PIN YOU STUPID! STUPID! IDIOT! IM GOING HOME!" I stood up as quickly as I can and took my belongings, heading to the exit without looking back. I really think the alcohol has already dominated my system during this time, I can feel my legs getting numb and my mind just went black.

**888888888**

**Normal POV**

"Pin. . Idiot. . I'm. . Not a. . .kid" Ayane managed to say despite being drunk. Pin carried her for a while now since she passed out earlier in the bar.

"You are really light, Yano. Have you been eating well? " Pin asked, not expecting any appropriate response from the drunk Ayane. Instead, she only hummed near his ear and breathed "You called me Yano. . Thank goodness. ." audible enough for Pin to hear as he felt hot over his neck. He didn't imagine him to have such a reaction for her. 'She is your former student. Former student. Former student' he thought trying to remind himself of their situation. 'Now I just need to take her home before I broke my principles as her teacher.'

As Pin was trying to reach Ayane's apartment, an immense amount of chilly breeze caressed Ayane's Body which made her shiver and tightens her grip on Pins neck and shoulders. Her chest pressed firmly against his back that made him flinch and turned deep crimson red. 'Their s-oft and. . .bi. .-g-AHHH! Get a grip old man! She's a former student!' Pin internally scolded himself. "Pin. . ." Ayane indistinctly spoke, breaking Pin's internal debate and focused his self on her mumbling.

"I. .dont want to go. . home. . "

"HA~? What the hell are you saying? I'm taking you home stupid!"

"I said NO NO NO! You can't make me go home, IDIOT!" Ayane drunkenly complained while hitting Pin's back with both knuckles non-stop. Pin tightly held her to avoid losing his grip. "OUCH! You sure are strong for a drunk lady" he whined. Ayane stopped beating his back and hugged him tightly from behind. Pin could feel her heart thumping horridly fast as if it paces his. "I don't want to go home. . ." she repeated.

**To be continued. .**

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. If you see any grammatical errors, Please do comment, It will really help me to improve my writing. Don't forget to R & R! Have a great Day!


	2. Just for tonight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KNT, bummer.

**Main Paring:** Ayane x Pin

Hi! It's the 2nd chapter. Yey! Again, the story takes place 5 years later after the manga. Enjoy!

**Nat-Marie: **I know right? AyaXpin deserves more attention –they are just the cutest! By the way, thank you for liking the story, it really means a lot!

.

.

.

**REALITY**

**A Kimi ni Todoke Fanfic #Ayaxpin**

**.**

**.**

Underneath the twilight skies where the moon is at its peak and embraced by the breeze of the cold night, Pin was carrying the drunk Ayane on his back on their way to her house but, time sure momentarily stopped for him when she hugged him tightly, feeling her fast beating heart.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Just for Tonight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I don't want to go home. . " Ayane repeated, burying her face on Pin's neck. She felt relieved that Pin could not see her face at this moment or she could die out of embarrassment. She let her head stay in his neck and unintentionally inhaled his scent that she has not once imagined she could do. 'Pin's cologne. .' she dreamily thought to herself as if never wanting to let him go.

"Pin. . . I want to go to your place. . ."

Ayane finally said after what seems hours of succumbing herself to his scent. Pin went from crimson red to purple, blushing deeply at what she daringly suggested. He knew that Ayane understood what it means to have said those and still, used up all her courage to speak those bold words mirroring the same bravery she had when she confessed to him five years ago. Being her former teacher, he wanted to deny Ayane's overflowing emotions though he doubts it for he can't even suppress his own.

"Wh-what" he stuttered "What are you saying, you idiot Yano!" He screeched, hiding his flushed face.

"People might get the wrong idea! They might worry why an excellent man like me would dare to touch a shorty!" he defended, trying to change Ayane's mind.

"If you won't let me, then I'm going there myself, IDIOT!" Ayane shouted back as she forcefully climbed off Pin's back and drunkenly walked towards the road to his apartment.

"This stupid brat!" he grumbled as she ran after her.

* * *

"Watch your head." Pin carefully assisted Ayane as he closed his apartment door behind him. He grabbed her gently by the arm and placed them around his shoulders as they walked towards his room, and lay the drunk Ayane on his bed. Pin gulped in anxiety and figured 'This is dangerous'. He then sat down beside the bed and positioned Ayane's head. Gently, he caressed her pink cheeks, pushing the lock of hair that dared to hide her blushing beauty and tucked it behind her ear. Exposing her face to him, he concluded that she really is. . .beautiful. . and was captivated by her sleeping figure.

Snapping out from his thoughts, he supported his weight to get up when suddenly Ayane grabbed one of his hands and muttered less audible words.

"Don't leave. . " she said while intertwining her fingers to his. He gaped at her with soft eyes and sat back beside the bed, pressing the back of her hand that intertwines his own to his now warm cheeks.

"Just for tonight, don't leave my side. . " Ayane softly spoke without opening her eyes.

He stared at her and remembered how he rejected her five years ago by saying she's 10 years too early. Due to this unexpected turn of events and surely, the effect of alcohol on him, he can no longer contain the emotions he had and will always have for her. One can only have limited patience, he too is only human. He felt his cheeks rising temperature and his chest ready to explode for the things he was about to say.

"Then, Just for tonight. . . "he paused, hesitating if he should continue his statement.

.

.

"Just for tonight, A-Ayane. . . . ." It took him a lot of courage to finally say her name out loud and he felt his knees weakened.

.

.

"Can I kiss you?" He timidly asked as he tightened his grip of her hands.

.

.

"Nn" Ayane groaned in response with her eyes kept closed and he took that as a yes.

.

.

'After all these time of denial, can I really treasure you now?' Pin thought to himself as he observed with bursting desire her soft and full lips painted with rose tint making it look more appealing for his indulgence. Without letting go of their locked hands, he slowly moved his head towards her to allow a shortened distance between them. As soon as their noses touched, he could get the whiff of the distinct smell of alcohol as her breath leaves traces of warm sensation to his cheeks. He could almost hear the beating of his heart at the narrowing distance between their lips, and ever so passionately, he spoke one last time.

.

.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

.

.

Pin closed his eyes –signifying the fact that he is about to close the gap, then –she snored.

Pin jolted his eyes open and chuckled. He lifted his other hand and cuddled her cheeks with the back of his fingers and his thumb rested on her lips.

"Idiot Yano. . . how could you sleep on such an important time?" he snickered while stroking her lips and planted a kiss on her forehead instead. Before long, they slept in a position where Pin is sitting down beside the bed, holding the back of her hands against his cheeks and their foreheads touching.

* * *

.

.

.

The sunlight reflected through the window, revealing the interior of Pin's room. Ayane woke up having a terrible headache and tried massaging her temples before she sat up. Her eyes squinted as it opened and she used one of her hands to block the bright sun's greeting. When her vision has settled, the first thing she noticed was her outfit.

.

"Did I sleep in this?" she confusingly asked herself.

.

"What happened last night. . ?" she continued while pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and pointing finger whereas her other free hand rested on the bed to support her weight.

Ayane decided to get out of bed and pulled her white plain cropped-top off exposing her black-laced pink undergarment that covers her busty chest. The door behind her opened as she successfully took her shirt off.

.

"Mom, have you seen my big shirt?" she asked while turning to face the receiver then she froze.

.

Standing at the door was Pin with his hair down–wet and topless. Water was dripping from his hair to his torso outlining his masculine figure and his lower body covered with a towel wrapped around his waist. She always knew he was fit but she didn't expect him to have such defined muscles and on top of that, a six-pack.

.

"Wha-!" Ayane managed to say, flustered from the scene in front of her while Pin quickly averted his eyes and nervously shouted "Cover it! Cover it!". Ayane gasped as she looked down and remembered that she had taken off her shirt and immediately covered her chest with her hands.

"KYAAAAAAA!~!"

*BIG Slap sound*

* * *

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!" Pin yelled, now wearing his loose red shirt and casual jeans. He was sitting on the couch with his arms folded together while one side of his face is marked with a red hand.

"I really can't remember anything from last night," Ayane replied without looking at Pin, feeling guilty at the reddening of his face.

"Anything at all?" he reconfirmed feeling disheartened.

"I'm sorry, Pin!" she squeaked as she bowed apologetically with eyes shut. "I'm sorry if I barged in last night. . . ", she continued, keeping her head low.

After a moment of utter silence, he reached for her head and patted it as if everything is alright.

"Pin?" She said, slowly lifting her gaze to see his face.

"I'll go buy us breakfast, you wait here" he plainly said as he gave Ayane's head the last pat and stood up heading towards the door.

"Then I'll co–"

"Stay here." Pin firmly commanded, without looking back and closed the door behind him. Once he was outside, his hand didn't leave the knob and gripped it with force as his back leaned on the door –putting all his weight to it.

It took him minutes to stand idly before he could finally mutter,

.

.

"What the hell. . ."

**To be continued. .**


	3. If that Happens

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kimi ni Todoke! Though I hope I did. .

except for Touma

**Nat-Marie: **Thank you for following the Story! Ayane and Pin~Banzai!

**Moira. Shipper: **Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Main Paring:** Ayane x Pin

Hello again! It's already the 3rd chapter! As always, the story takes place 5 years later after the manga. Enjoy!

An important reminder:

" "- means the person is speaking

' '- means the person is thinking

**REALITY**

**A Kimi ni Todoke Fanfic #Ayaxpin**

**Chapter 3: If that Happens. .**

"_**Stay here."**_

_**.**_

"What was that. . . "Ayane muttered, soaking herself inside her shower room and pondering to Pin's unusual meekness that morning. He used to be boisterous and annoying all the time –but earlier that day, he showed a calm yet intimidating aura. He never dared to exchange gazes with her and ate silently the whole time. The only time he opened his mouth was to bid their goodbyes when he took her near the station then ran through the rainy streets, leaving his umbrella behind.

"He didn't even look back. . . ." she grumbled as she stood idly under the spitting dribble of warm water making her long auburn hair trickled against her back. Her hand slowly formed into a fist as she gritted her teeth in clear annoyance.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! IDIOT! DIRTY OLD-MAN!" she shouted her lungs out, pounding her small knuckles simultaneously to the cold ceramic walls. Her mind was in shreds, unable to get that picture out of her head.

After her shower was finished and she had slumped into bed, she laid there, remembering the scene over and over. Feeling troubled, she needed something that can distract her from that memory, and then Chizuru's stupid face popped in her head. Without a doubt, she reached for her phone then dialed Chizuru's number, it was not long until Chizuru answered her call.

"**Yo~ Yano-Chin!"** Chizuru cheerfully answered on the other line.

"Chizu. . ." Ayane managed to say. "You're as energetic as ever," she added,.

"**Tee~hee! Oh yeah, before I forget. The pin was just here" **Chizuru teasingly said.

"Was he really!? Did he look fine? Nothing unusual?" She immediately sat up when she heard Pin's name. 'Damn you Pin!' Ayane inwardly sighed, she didn't want to remember him but she can't seem to ignore him either.

"**Oi! Oi! What's with too many questions?" **Chizuru snickered, finding how adorable Ayane becomes when Pin is involved.

"Well... .Chizu, I sort of. . . " Ayane started, then explained everything.

.

"**YOU WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" **Chizuru exclaimed in a loud voice, making Ayane pull the phone away from her ear.

"I-I barged in his apartment. . ."

"**And you were drunk?!"**

". . . "

"**Oh my god. . . I'm going to be a godmother. . ."**

"N-nothing happened! Pin wouldn't do such things! . . . . . . _Besides. . . . I still had my clothes on._ . " Ayane saying it softer at the last phrase.

"**What the hell?! You sound disappointed!"**

"Y-you're wrong!"

"**Then why did he act that way?"**

"I don't know! . . .I don't remember. . "

.

"**Mmmmmmmm~~MMMmmmm" **Chizuru hummed, scratching her head and thinking deeply for reasons of Pin's strange behavior, then it hit her.

.

"**Maybe, you found his porn stash." **Chizuru bluntly stated

"Chizu!"

"**What? It's Pin!"**

"CHIZURU!"

"**There There, I apologize for judging your beloved Pin. Though, I don't know what you see in him" **Her voice getting quieter at the last sentence.

"You–"

Ayane was cut off when she heard on the other line that Chizuru is being called for to resume her staff duties in Sanada-san's Ramen shop. 'Bummer' she thought. She still wanted to talk to Chizuru.

"–**Yes! I'll be there in a minute!" **Chizuru reassured Ryu's dad and immediately got back on the phone.

"Chizu, sorry. . . I didn't know you were still at work. . "

"**It's no problem! Also, Yano-chin, don't worry anymore. Pin wouldn't get angry over little things, you know that. I'll talk to him, yah want?"**

" N-no. .Er, I will do it. . "

"**Yah sure?"**

"Nn."

"**That's my girl! I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Jaa~"**

"Ja ne"

.

As soon as the dial tone immerses, she drooped herself back to bed, letting a long and deep sigh escape her lips and slid under her covers. She glanced at the folded black umbrella on top of her study table then she shrugged

"How should I talk to you? You shitty old man."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meanwhile…**

.

.

.

"Oi! You should not be drinking! You're MARRIED for Pete's sake! Shithead!" Pin despicably complained, trying to keep his friend sober while sipping from his bottle of beer. They were sitting in the counter of some local bar they have just spotted.

"**Say's the one who forcibly invited me to drink, numskull."** Toru responded, his smile not leaving his lips. "E-eh. . . That's . ." Pin was taken aback, he could not deny the fact that he only dragged Toru to drink with him.

"**So~anything happened lately?"** Toru started the conversation

". . ." Pin paused, trying to think if he should talk about his situation. "NO!" he cried in his loud voice after moments of silence.

"**That was a long pause, is it about Ayane-chan?"** Toru asked, keeping a smile plastered on his face.

"W-w-w-hat yah talking about!? That nitwit has nothing to do with this!" Pin defended

"**Really? Then you're still waiting for ten years before you pursue her?"**

"What the hell?! Where did you hear that from!?" Pin exclaimed, smashing both of his hands on the counter top.

"**Ehh? You told me this though"** Toru innocently explained himself

"M-me?!" Pin said pointing to himself

"**Yeah, remember? When you got yourself drunk the night after her graduation, you told me how you really found her attractive that you even mistakenly tried to hit on her three times and that she was so kind, that she saved a candy for you while the others didn't. And how your heart won't stop beating when she did you're make up for the vampire costume. And that you gave her an eraser during the day she confessed to you and rejected her by saying –"**

"AHHHH STOOOOOOOP!" Pin jumped off from his seat and shoved both of his hands to each ear, blocking all the embarrassing confessions he had told Toru while he was drunk.

"**You remember now? You were very cute and honest back then!" **Toru stated, still keeping his cool and unwavering smile.

"I should just erase that smile of yours, it really irritates me." Pin wailed, trying to get back on his seat. He placed his hands on his temple to support his head and faced the counter's surface. "So, you knew about that. Huh. . ." he sighed.

.

.

"**Pin, do you really intend to wait?"**

.

.

"I don't know"

"**I don't want to burst your bubble but, Ayane-chan has already grown into an amazing woman."**

.

"Do you think I don't know that?"

.

"**Well, if you do, then you also know that someone might go for her, right?"**

". . ."

Hearing Toru's last statement, Pin raised his head and looked at his friend before he lets out a deep sigh and leaned his rear to the backrest of his chair. He grabbed his beer and allowed himself to have one more sip before he could finally speak again.

.

.

"If that happens, I don't know what to do."

"**I know, because you're Pin"**

"SHUDDUP!"

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

.

A week has passed yet Ayane's worries about Pin's change of behavior still remains unresolved. She tried to visit the ramen shop as often as she could but only to be thwarted by bad luck; fate keeping them apart, destroying her plans of wishing to talk things out.

She could've called him but she couldn't ask Chizuru or Toru about his contact information without appearing like a desperate brat, and she is certainly afraid to show up in front of his doorstep unannounced like some overly attached girlfriend. Ayane kept thinking of ways of how she could reach him without looking as if she's distressed. She needs to meet him at a place where he could always be without giving herself a restriction or whatsoever. 'A place with him and her together' she repeated over and over in her mind, trying to decipher if a place like such exists. . .there is. . .school!

.

.

.

School hour just ended when Ayane arrived at the gates of Kitahoro high school. Students were marching their way out of the building while she was there, standing teary-eyed as she remembered her youthful self and the things she went through in this very institution.

'Sorry I made you an excuse to see him.' She thought as she took a deep breath and finally took a step and led her way inside.

.

.

"Excuse me!" Ayane tried to ask a passing student. "Do you know where I can find Pi– no, Arai-sensei?" she finished.

.

"**No way. . "** there was a hint of sadness in the girl's voice. **"Are you. . .perhaps his girlfriend?!"**

.

"Ummm. .n-no" I retorted back.

.

"**Thank goodness." **the girl sighed in relief. 'Eh? wait. Is she . . .to Pin? What the hell?!' Ayane internally complained, feeling jealous.

.

"**Arai-sensei is in the Infirmary, he is always there"** the girl cheerfully said as she bowed and went her way.

.

Ayane was dumbfounded. 'Infirmary. . . . . Is he trying to pick up the school nurse?!' she feared and ran to the nurses' office.

Nearly reaching the infirmary door, she saw female students getting out. She heard them giggling and saying stuff like '_Arai-sensei is so gentle and kind as always', _which made her even more furious.

'Gentle?! Pin. . . what the hell are you up to. . .' she exhaled while standing in front of the infirmary door, she let herself in and saw a man's back. He was facing the window while placing both his hands inside his pockets. He wore a black shirt and black pants while his fiery red hair was let loose, not using a gel of some sort. 'What the hell, you promised that you would always keep your hair up' she inwardly exclaimed. _(*NOTE: Ayane made Pin promise to keep his hair up for the next 10 years as her graduation wish so that girls wouldn't find out that he really was handsome with his hair down, see manga for reference.)._ She took a step forward and without warning, she grabbed the Pin's arms to let him face her way.

"Pin!. . . Eh?". She looked at him intently and HE WAS not Pin, he kind of looked like him but, way more gentle-looking? She doesn't know, she couldn't put her finger on it.

.

"S-sorry, I thought you were someone!" Ayane let out a squeak while letting go of the man's arm and turned her back to resume looking for Pin

.

"_WAIT!"_The man said as he snatched her hand to stop her from leaving, causing Ayane to face him in return.

.

"_You're –"_The man slightly blushed which made Ayane turned pink too.

.

"**Touma, can you help me sort th–"** Pin suddenly showed up in the infirmary door but stopped his tracks when he saw Touma holding Ayane's hand while their reddened faces were just a distance away. He felt a painful tug on his chest.

.

"PIN!" Ayane exclaimed, removing her hands off the man and faced Pin instead.

.

"_Kazuichi-niisan!"_ the man said as soon as he saw Pin. 'Eh? Niisan?' Ayane thought. Confused.

.

"**You know each other?" **Pin questioned.

.

"N-no! Not at all!" Ayane defended

.

"**Then, what are you doing in his office?"**

.

"O-office? Eh? He is the –?"

.

"_I'm the new school physician, Touma Arai desu, Kazuichi-niisan's cousin. Nice to meet you!"_ Touma introduced himself as he flashed his most gentle smile.

.

"Ayane Yano desu. His former student, nice to meet you" Ayane slightly nodded. From the looks of it, Ayane can almost perceive that he is a kind and gentle guy. 'Wait a minute!' Ayane thought. 'Kind and gentle . . .always at the infirmary. . . . HE was the one those girls were happily talking about!' she concluded, connecting all the dots. She felt so relieved that Pin was still hers alone.

.

"**Yano, what are you doing in school?" **Pin finally asked, wondering why Ayane would suddenly show up.

.

"Ahh yeah. .about that. . its . . um. . um. . .um-brella . . right! Umbrella!, I came here to give your umbrella back!" she responded, handing over the black umbrella she pulled out from her bag.

.

"**Ahh. . . you could've just left it in Toru's place. I wasn't able to visit last week since Touma just arrived but thanks anyway. Do you need anything else?" **Pin said as he took the item from her hands.

.

"Th-that's . .well. . " Ayane stuttered. 'So that's why I haven't seen you all this time. . cousin-kun teme!' she silently cursed. In all honesty, she really wanted to invite him for a coffee and talk things out but she can't do that in front of his cousin, maybe talking to him can resume some other time. 'Mou! Get out of here cousin-kun!' she sighed inwardly.

.

"No, that's all . . . see yah, Pin! Arai-san too." she bowed and wave them goodbye before excusing herself and went her way.

.

Pin stood there and watch her figure until she was out of his sight, he was so immersed with her that reality only snapped back when Touma suddenly asked a question. Pin gawked at him and what he witnessed astounded him. Touma was standing there, his face matching the color of his hair while his eyes locked on the infirmary door.

.

"**She was just your former student right, Kazuichi-niisan?" **Touma questioned, his gaze not leaving the door where Ayane exited through.

.

"O-of course!" Pin denied

.

"**Then I'll go home now." **Touma hurriedly packed his things and left the room

.

.

"What the hell! I still need your help!"

.

.

Pin tried to call him out but he was fast. He was surprised by his cousin's actions, yet, as soon as he saw him catching up to Ayane through the infirmary window, he felt like lightning struck his whole being. He rushed outside, leaving all his paper works behind to follow them. He kept himself hidden from the two until they reached the station. Pin allowed himself to go nearer in order to catch their conversation and what he heard almost numbed his feet. He felt his chest wanting to explode from jealousy upon hearing Touma's declaration:

"I really find you cute, Yano-san! W-would you care to have dinner with me?. . "

.

.

"_**Well, if you do, then you also know that someone might go for her, right?"- Toru**_

"_**If that happens, I don't know what to do."- Pin**_

**To be CONTINUED. . .**

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Don't forget to Rate & Follow! Have a great Day!


	4. You're Kind

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kimi ni Todoke!

except for Touma

**Nat-Marie: **I hope you like this! *fingers crossed*

**ThatOneGuyUMeet: **Thanks for following the story!

**Main Paring:** Ayane x Pin

4th chapter! As always, the story takes place 5 years later after the manga. Let me know if you enjoyed it. Thanks!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**REALITY**

**A Kimi ni Todoke Fanfic #Ayaxpin**

**Chapter 4: You're Kind**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pin was walking alone on the streets –downcast, his hands buried in the depths of his pockets. He couldn't feel anything but dejected of what he had just witnessed, seeing his love being taken away by another man, even worse –his cousin. It surprised him to see how Ayane blushed on Touma's confession, how she stuttered and was lost for words as she accepted his advances. He can still remember vividly, how she almost looked like the other girls under Touma's charm.

* * *

.

.

"How could she?" Pin complained as he places his nth bottle of beer on top of the counter. His cheeks flushed from the influence of alcohol.

.

"After all that flirting the night she was drunk at my place, she would just forget about me and suddenly move on with a younger dude? And to Touma!?'' He whimpered, jealousy in his tone while his fist angrily pressed against the table.

.

"**Didn't I tell you this would happen? Ayane-chan is so cute after all." **Toru was sitting beside him, both hands cupping his jaw as he listened to Pin's complaints.

.

"I know, Damn it!" Pin gritted his teeth in fury

.

"**There, there. Calm down, Pin" **

.

"If only that brat kept her shitty charms to herself and remained to be a former student that would be great but, NO! She decided to enter my life out of nowhere and now she means . . . . . . the world to me." Pin went silent after stating that last phrase. He pushed his self against the chair's backrest and lifted his head to stare on the blank .ceiling, pondering on what he had just confessed.

.

"**Pin?"** Toru called him out after seeing his friend lulled by his own arguments.

.

"She . . means the world to me. . . . . . ." He restated, acknowledging his feelings .

.

"**Congratulations for finally being honest." **

.

"Do you think she likes him?"

"**Who?"**

.

"Touma . . . Do you think she likes Touma?"

.

"**Pin, Ayane-chan likes you. She even confessed it."**

.

"But that was 5 years ago, I'm already 31 and she's just 23. Touma, on the other hand, is 25. Even their ages match, don't they?" He sadly smirked while shifting his gaze to his friend

.

"**That didn't stop her before. Do you really think she will give you up easily after seeing Touma-kun?"**

.

"Who wouldn't? You should have seen the way she blushed when Touma asked her out. She was so happy. . . ." Pin sulked

.

"**So, what are you going to do?"**

.

"If Yano is happy. . . I will support her no matter what. . . ."

.

"**And how about you?"**

.

"Forget about me. I'll be alone then."

.

"**Aren't you scared to be alone?"**

.

"Hey, Toru. . . you know. . . for me, the worst feeling isn't being lonely." He said as he curled back to the counter's surface.

.

". . . It's being forgotten by someone you'd never forget." He said while placing a hand against his forehead to cover his eyes.

.

"It hurts. .damn it." Pin softly spoke as a teardrop rolled by his cheek.

Toru stayed silent while observing his friend drifting away to despair.

.

* * *

.

"**Can you walk? You've drunk quite a lot." **Toru worriedly asked his friend before he parked his car near Pin's apartment and unlocked the passenger seat.

.

"Don't worry. I'm a responsible drinker. By the way, thanks for driving me." Pin thanked his friend while unbuckling his seatbelt.

.

"**No problem. Are you going to be ok though? "**

.

"Yeah. . . I'm being rejected all the time. It's nothing new." Pin reassured and got out of his car.

.

"**If you say so. Make sure you let your hair down next time." **Toru drove away after saying that remark which made Pin furious.

.

"What wrong with my hair, damn you!" Pin irately exclaimed, raising his fist parallel to his head in which Toru responded by waving his hand out the car window.

.

Pin then took the stairs of the studio complex where he lives and reached the 2nd-storey. On the way to his apartment, he noticed someone in the hallway who stood in front of his door.

"**Who's there?"** Pin Initiated as he was narrowing the distance between him and the visitor.

.

"Pin!" Ayane turned to him upon hearing his voice.

.

"**Y-yano. What are you doing here?" **Pin was delighted to see her, his heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. How he wished he didn't drink plenty that night.

.

"Can we talk? I didn't have a chance earlier since Touma-kun was there." Ayane responded, beaming a bashful smile.

.

Hearing Touma's name escaping her lips angered him, it made him remember all the things that had happened earlier.

"**You're on first name basis now. That was fast." **Pin coldly uttered while inserting his apartment key and opened the door to his flat.

.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

.

"**Are you here to brag about your current boyfriend? " **

.

"Pardon?"

.

"**Look Yano, I'm happy for you but could you spare me the details. I've heard quite enough already. Have a good night" **Pin suggested as he entered his apartment without looking back to Ayane. He was about to close the door when suddenly she pushed her way through.

.

"I came here to talk!" She exclaimed as she got inside his apartment with clenched fist, leaning her head near his in order to face him. Pin only gaped at her with indifferent character and closed the door behind them.

.

"**Suit yourself."** before turning his back, eyes flickered past her and walked towards his couch.

.

Without second thoughts, Ayane grabbed his arm "Wait Pin! What's wrong with you? Are you angry about me forgetting things last week?" she yelped at him without letting go of his arm.

.

"**. . . .You and Touma." **Pin flatly stated without facing her

.

"What? What about him? You're acting strange" she wrapped her arms around his arm, not giving him a chance to get away.

.

"**Am I?" **Pin slowly turned around to meet her eyes and pushed her gently against the wall, his hand pressed on the cold surface to confine her petite body with his. Ayane was surprised by his actions, she would have never thought of him to be aggressive. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths as he lowered his head and tucked his finger under the bottom of her chin, gently caressing it, then lifted her face up until she met his eyes. **"Maybe it's because I'm getting older. You prefer him now. Yes?" **he said, his breath reeking of alcohol.

.

"Pin. . You're drunk. . . You're spouting nonsense." Ayane finally muttered as she screwed her eyes shut. Her voice cracking from holding back her tears, intimidated by the drunk Pin's gestures.

.

"**I saw it. The thing happened between you and Touma in the train station."**

.

"You saw that. . ?" she opened her eyes wide in surprise.

.

"**You really like him right? You even call him Touma-kun now. . .while. . . . . I'm still. . .just. . . Pin." **His fingers left her chin and landed firmly on her lips. Using his thumb, he stroked her bottom lip and he stared brazenly into it.

.

". . ."

.

"**What I want from your lips. . . is to hear only my name. . .and to smile, only when I'm around. ." **he huffed as he let out harsh breaths, holding his lustful desire to

crash his lips against hers.

.

"Am I not ten years too early?" Ayane questioned Pin, paraphrasing the rejection speech he used when she confessed five years ago.

.

"**I don't care about that anymore! I'm looking at you NOW!" **he exclaimed with furrowed eyes, cupping Ayane's face with both hands while bringing his face closer to hers.

.

"**I should be the one you're with . . . .not to someone else."** he closed his eyes as he narrowed the distance, thirsty to taste her sweet and moist mouth. As he was about to close the gap between their parted lips, he suddenly stopped his urge and looked into her eyes. He remembered how she glowed on Touma's declaration; how he devoted himself to support her happiness even if it causes his misfortune. He loosened his grip on her face and his hand fell on his sides.

.

"**You should go home." **He said while turning his back, leaving the tremendously red Ayane on the corner. He laid his body on the couch and sat there, pushing all his weight to the back-cushion with his arms widespread as he inclined his head to face the ceiling.

.

"**Please. . I am not myself tonight. . go to him . .whatever happens, I will always support you." **he breathed and closed his eyes as he tried to suppress his drunk self from daunting Yano.

.

Soon after, Ayane followed him to the couch. She quietly climbed on the sofa and stood on her knees with Pin between her thighs. She firmly clasped the edge of the back-cushion and slowly leaned over. She pulled her face against his and ever so lightly, she pressed her warm, soft lips to his. Pin was startled by the sensation he felt at his lips and immediately opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times as she pulled back, ending their short yet very sweet kiss and gave him a very tight hug.

.

"I'm sorry Pi- no, Kazuichi . . . I did say yes to his invitation but not because I liked him . . . I just didn't want to reject and embarrass him in front those crowd . . .that's why I agreed. . . but believe me I rejected him. . .I even paid for the food. . I'm sorry for misleading you . . . . . Ayane cried, unable to control the avalanche of tears flowing to her cheeks.

.

"Pin will always be the one I love. ." she confessed as she cried on his shoulders, damping his shirt with tears.

.

Pin reached for her tear-stained face and wiped it with his thumbs, allowing her to finally sit on his lap since her knees were already shaking from carrying her weight.

.

"I-Im S-o-r-ry." She spoke in between sobs as she rested her head on Pin's hands while he cupped it gently.

.

"**You're kind. . ." **Pin showed his half-smile matched with tender eyes as he observed the crying girl in front of him. **"What an ugly face. . ." **He affectionately teased her, his smile not leaving his face.

.

"Sh-ut u-uup" She managed to say in a cracked voice while beating his chest for his banters.

.

"**With this, you're my girlfriend now. You have no right to object, got it?" **Pin said as he gently ran a hand through her hair and cupped her face back, not wanting to let it go.

.

"Nn... . . ." she hummed and sniffed. Her eyes clouded by tears and her nose, red from her crying.

.

He pulled her against him and brushed his lips with hers. He slid one hand to the curvy lengths of her waist to pull her much closer, not wanting any gaps between their bodies. He kissed her, softly at first, then with a swift shift of intensity –Pin kissed her passionately, causing Ayane to cling to him as though he was the only solid thing to a dizzy swaying world.

.

Ayane felt like she was levitating. For the first time, she had finally savored the taste of true love and Pin was a really, really good kisser. She felt her knees weakened as he continued to kiss her hungrily, only to release her lips to take his breath before crashing it again to Ayane's mouth with renewed desire. Pin raked his fingers through her hair and fisted them as he slid his dolphin-slippery tongue inside her mouth, devouring her silky ones. Ayane jolted her eyes open at the sensation and saw that she was already lying on her back while pin was hovering above her, his eyes almost black from passionate desire.

.

"Pin. . ." she mumbled.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Did you like it? Please tell me. . .don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!


	5. Don't mind him

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kimi ni Todoke. . . .

Hey! Sorry for updating so late. I had to study. And still have to. . .I don't know when I could start or upload the next chapter so please. . be patient with me.

**Main Paring:** Ayane x Pin

5th chapter! As always, the story takes place 5 years later after the manga. Let me know if you enjoyed it. Thanks!

**REALITY**

**A Kimi ni Todoke Fanfic #Ayaxpin**

**Chapter 5: Don't mind him**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pin. . ." Ayane called out his name when he pinned her down to the soft cushion after their heated kiss. Pin was hovering above her, eyes almost black with passionate desire while holding her wrist in one hand while his other hand supported himself above her.

He was so alluring to look at, especially with his hair down since Ayane ravished them with her hands –fisting his spikes during their passionate moment a while ago. She didn't know how to react at this point. It's not like she didn't want to be intimate with him, heck! She was even the one who initiated a kiss first. She was very happy that Pin was finally looking at her and wants to kiss the living daylights out of him but they have just started their relationship –things are going too fast! Besides, HE is drunk.

.

"Pin. . we shouldn't –"

.

"**That's not my name. ."** He breathed roughly on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. He made his way down and planted a trail of soft kisses along her clavicle, emanating a slight moan from Ayane's lips.

.

"K-Kazuichi. . ." she stammered, causing her already flushed cheeks to be caressed by crimson flecks.

.

"**That's more like it. . . .Ayane. "** Pin said before crashing his lips to hers once again, his tongue licking her bottom lips as if begging for entry to explore the insides of her delicate mouth. With shocks of pleasure melting her brain, she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue to dance back and forth with her own.

.

"Nn. ." Ayane groaned from the wet eliciting kisses from Pin while her face turned into an even deeper shade of red. She could taste alcohol from his kisses and can't help herself but to succumb from his touch. His strong hand traveled along her body, sliding from her back and slowly went for her leg. Before she knew it, Ayane could feel his soft touch on her inner thigh and she winced at the sensation. He was definitely dominant over her and she was loving every single bit of it.

.

"Kazuichi. ." She called him out once again before she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her chest pressed against his torso as they held each other as physically as possible, not wanting a distance away from each other's body. She was so in love with him that even if it's their first hour labeled as a couple, she won't mind giving her firsts to this man and make her his.

.

Pin then instinctively grounded his hips against her core, causing Ayane to stimulate a new enticing moan of pleasure from her lips but were muffled by another kiss.

.

"Nn! Kazuichi. . .I. . ."Ayane said in between kisses

.

"**Nnn. . .what. . ."** Pin huskily responded, not letting go of her lips. He was definitely aggressive due to too much alcohol and Ayane couldn't find any more strength to push him away –he was just too passionate. She is aware by the influence of alcohol in him yet she willingly submitted herself to his touch. They were so into each other until a knock coming from the main door shuttered Ayane's yielded consciousness to Pin's domineering desires.

.

"W-wait. . .there's someone at the door." Ayane broke the kiss, leaving a very thin string of beads as the only connection of their lips. Once their lips parted, Pin made his way to her neck and caressed it with his mouth. She tried to shove him away but he was just too strong. "He-hey. . .Nn. ." a moan escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes, finding pleasure from the tingling sensation of his hot kisses covering her neck.

.

The door pounded once again and a familiar voice suddenly caught Ayane's attention, enabling her to pull her face away from Pin.

"_Pin, it's Toru. I came back to hand you your phone. You left it inside my car."_ The person outside exclaimed as he knocked again.

Ayane tried to lay back, carrying her upper body with her elbows at it pressed in the soft couch and tried to look at the empty hallway near the apartment door. "Its Toru. . . .Nngg!" she squealed when Pin gently gobbled her ear and snaked one of his arm around her waist.

.

"**Don't mind him." **Pin commanded as he coarsely exhaled on her neck, planting more kisses –hickeys starting to get faintly visible on it.

.

"Ahn!. ." Ayane felt an electrifying signal that pleasurably melted her brain as she arched her back in response to his kisses. Her body became hot, her skin projected a bright red radiance making her look more beautiful and attractive in his eyes. Pin was so crazy about her that he even forgot to breathe during kisses and felt a sudden tension around his head that made him feel dizzy.

While they were hooked with their intense make out, Toru was already beginning to get impatient outside Pin's apartment.

.

"_You know. I initially planned to give it to you tomorrow but since I'm such a good friend, I drove all the way here so OPEN UP!" _Toru popped an artery, how dare he make him knock several times? He was getting upset.

.

"_Pin! Open the door!" _Toru petulantly pounded on the door and got a hold of the doorknob, attempting to twist it out of frustration

"_Open u-" _he was cut off when the door swung open upon his attempt.

"_And you forgot to lock up. Geez, I'm coming in!"_

.

Without any confirmation from Pin, Toru invited himself inside and neatly placed his shoes in the entryway. He was about to enter Pin's living room when he suddenly noticed a girly pair of shoes cluttered on the way there. 'What the. . . . .?' he thought as he stopped himself from going further.

'He had someone over already? When? How? I just left him an hour ago.' he internally asked himself. Confused. With Pin's current Pick-up style, he has less than zero success rate. Also, his wounds from the Ayane-Touma hook up was still fresh.

'Wow, who knew heartbreaks can make him successfully pick up girls. No wonder he wouldn't open the door.' He thought as he sneakily took a step back.

"_Y-you know what, I-I'll just come back tomorrow, okay? Keep doing what you're doing then"_Toru said as he carefully turned his back and was about to put on his outdoor shoes and head out when suddenly a girl's voice echoed from the living room.

.

"Ummmmmm. . . .Toru-kun? "He was surprised when he heard it, hearing the girl's voice, he immediately recognized that it was Ayane's.

"_Ayane-chan?" _ Toru asked, although he already knew that it was her.

". . .Yeah"

"_What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"_

"I am. . . . can you come over here?" she timidly requested

Toru looked back and scoped the entryway for a sign of another man's shoes but only found his own. 'Touma's here?' he thought as he scratched his head in confusion and followed Ayane's appeal, getting himself to Pin's living room.

"_And here I thought Pin had some other girl to spend the night with, didn't expect you and Touma to be–" _He couldn't finish his sentence as he began to freeze like a statue from where he was standing. His eyes widened with what he saw. Ayane was lying on the couch with her skirt slightly raised, her denim shirt was wrinkled –top and lower parts of it were unbuttoned revealing a portion of her shoulder and flat stomach, while Pin rested his head on her busty chest as his arm curled around Ayane's waist and the other one fell on the edge of the couch. He was on top of her, snoring.

" –_here."_ He finally muttered, finishing his statement.

"Please help me . " she bashfully demanded with deep crimson streaks evident on her cheeks.

.

.

* * *

.

"_So your boyfriend fell asleep," _Toru remarked as he smiled from ear to ear, tucking his seatbelt tight while Ayane unintentionally released her grip with her seatbelt on the passenger seat.

"Just drive me home already." Ayane defended, averting her eyes from Toru's teasing and tucked her safety belt before looking out at the window with her fists clenched on her lap and her face flushed in deep red

"_I never knew human skin could get this red,"_ Toru said, his face covered with his annoying smile

"JUST DRIVE! Not another word!" Ayane squeaked while covering her face with her palms, hiding her embarrassment.

"_Okay, okay." _He chirpily said as he started the car

"_I'll just ask Pin for the details."_

"Toru-san!"

Toru laughed as he stepped on the gas and speedily drove their way to take her home.

.

.

.

* * *

.

The alarm went off and filled Pin's room, waking him up and a terrible headache hit him. **"Why did I ever drink on a weekday?"** He huskily complained as he slammed the poor clock and got himself out of his sheets to get some medicine for his hangover. He gulped one large pill and decided to have a nice quick shower to wash off the stench of alcohol from his body before leaving to school or else he will be reprimanded. After showering, he wrapped himself with a towel and tied them around his waist while drying his hair with a smaller cloth as he made his way to the kitchen to check if the fridge could offer him something to chew on.

"So it's convenience store food for breakfast Huh?, Fuu~." He sighed after seeing his fridge unable to accommodate his needs. Upon shutting the fridge's door, Toru's face came into view –he was sitting in the dining area, smirking while cupping his jaw with both hands and looked at Pin intensely in the eye.

"**What the hell! Where did you come from? You scared the shit out of me you shitty pig!" **Pin jerked at the sight of his friend.

"_I came to give you your apartment key, dingus." he said, smiling innocently at his friend and hands him his keys_

"**Why the hell do you have this?!" **Pin exclaimed, grabbing his keys from Toru with force

"_You forgot to lock up dude. So, I kind of brought it with me last night when I drove your girlfriend home." _Toru calmly reasoned as he opened Pin's fridge to get some juice and poured some for himself

"**Girlfriend?" **Pin asked as he raised an eyebrow

"_Yeah, now tell me. What happened before you fell asleep on Ayane-chan's chest?" Toru asked away before drinking from his cup._

"**T-that was real?" **Pin looked at Toru with broadened eyes.

"_Ugh, yes."_

"**OH MY GOD!"**

"_Why? What did you do?"_

"**THINGS!" **Pin growled as he paced back and forth

Toru busted in laughter on Pin's reaction. _"It must have been a steamy night. Trust me, I know." _he said as he wiped a tear forming on his eyes.

"**Dude, you're not helping! She might think I'm an old pervert!"**

"_Here." _Toru said as he handed Pin his phone. "Ayane-chan saved her number there. Talk to her."

"**What the hell! You have my phone too?! "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ayane looked at herself in the mirror. She secured her long hair with a headband and tied it in a messy bun. She lifted her hands and with her fingers, she gently pressed her lips as she recalled how Pin's soft ones slid to her own as his big hands moved along her body. Her eyes sparkled as it traveled from observing her lips down to the faint kiss marks visible on her neck and just below her clavicles. She blushed upon remembering how she got them, how Pin hungrily yearned for her that night and how she can officially call him her boyfriend now. "K-Kazuichi. . ." she tried saying his name with her mouth and went from pale pink to deep red. She took a deep breath and softly slapped her cheeks twice, keeping herself from getting exhilarated for her romantic rendezvous.

"Kyaaaaa~!" Ayane couldn't contain her happiness and squealed like a high school girl while hiding her face within the palm of her hands. All her life she never had the chance to be so happy just by thinking of a man. Pin is definitely an amazing guy to make her fall hard for him. She was so engrossed to her blissful moment when suddenly her phone rang from her bedroom, calling was an unregistered number. She immediately answered the call, hoping it was from her boyfriend.

"Hello?"

"**Ayane, it's me."**

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

Did you like it? Don't forget to review, see you!


	6. A thousand times

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kimi ni Todoke. . . .

**Main Paring:** Ayane x Pin

Im so so sorry for updating soooo late.I hope I could make it up for it.

6th chapter! As always, the story takes place 5 years later after the manga. Let me know if you enjoyed it. Thanks!

.

,

**REALITY**

**A Kimi ni Todoke Fanfic #Ayaxpin**

**Chapter 6: A thousand times.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ayane, it's me." **

**.**

"K-kento?" Ayane's voice was in shocked upon hearing her ex's voice in a long time. Even though they broke up, she still valued him as a precious friend.

.

"**Ayane-chaaaan! you recognized its me, I'm so glad! I heard your back?"** Kento spoke with glee

.

"Y-yeah. I didn't expect you to call. How did you get my number?"

.

"**I got it from Chirizu-chan."**

.

"Is that so."

.

"**Ne~ are you free today, Ayane-chan? Let's hang out! There's a new coffee shop near the station, I'm sure Ayane-chan would love to try their cakes."**

.

"I-I_–m .." _ Ayane was in doubt as she stuttered. She was planning to spend the day with her most cherished Kazuichi and desired to spend it only with him. . but she didn't want to refuse the invitation of her precious friend.

.

"**Ayane-chan?"**

.

"I-I'm free. See you in a bit."

.

"**Yaay! See you there! Bye-bye!"**

.

"Bye-bye." As soon as they wrapped up their call, Ayane sighed and looked intensely at her phone's home screen. She pressed the new message button over and over but it only displayed "no messages", signifying that there are no new incoming mails that she should expect, not from anyone, not from HIM.

.

"What's taking you so long. ." she whispered to herself as she gave another sigh.

.

* * *

"**The subscriber you have dialed is either busy or out of coverage area, please try again later."**

"**The subscriber you have dialed is either busy or out of coverage area, please try again later."**

"**The subscriber you have dialed is either bus**_**–"**_

*Beep

.

"Why are you not answering. ." Pin gazed at his phone with Ayane's number on display before he placed them back inside his pocket.

.

"This is bad!" Pin stopped from his tracks, halfway to reach his advisory classroom's door and immediately crouched on his feet, his face -full of terror as fear overcame his overall being, afraid of the things that the drunk HIM might have done to Ayane that night.

.

"Maybe she's mad after all!" He inwardly cried as he roughly rubbed his face to his knees.

.

"**AHHH! The Pin is here!" **suddenly one of his advisory students spotted him on the hallway.

.

"**What is he doing?" **his other student sickeningly remarked.

.

"**Who knows~ maybe he got dumped?" ** another student said.

.

"**How? He doesn't even have a girlfriend.**"

.

"**Poor thing."**

.

"SHADDAP you brats!" Pin cracked.

* * *

.

Ayane sat near the window seat of the café as she placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on it while waiting for her companion to come. She wore a teal-colored sleeveless with a halter strap neck line-tucked in a waist-high tattered jean and paired with an into-fashion rubber shoes to match her semi-rugged look. She didn't bother to tie her long hair, instead, she allowed it to flow freely along her back as locks of it tried to stream on her rosy cheeks. Growing up made Ayane look more dazzling than ever, she didn't even recognize that most of the males inside the establishment secretly took a glimpse of her, appreciating her beauty.

..

"**So that's why all boys are looking this way." **Ayane heard someone spoke near her seat. She slowly shifted her gaze and saw Kento smiling from ear to ear as he wore a simple black shirt with prints and a casual jeans paired with a branded rubber shoes.

.

"Kento!" Ayane smiled as she stood up and tried to give him a friendly hug.

.

"**Ayane-chaan! You look even more beautiful than I remembered."**

.

"_S-stop it!" Ayane blushed _

.

Kento laughed and sat across her.

.

"**How have you been, Ayane-chan? Are you a company president yet?" **Kento asked while grinning

.

"_Ehh? You still remember that?" _Ayane's eyes lit up

.

"**How could I not? Ayane-chan looked pretty cute during our career day in high school." **

.

"_How could you even say that." _Ayane chuckled while placing the back of her hands near her lips.

."**Coz I was looking at you that time, Ayane-chan."** Kento scratched his neck, embarrassed but managed to smile in front of her.

.

"_Your kind as always, Kento." _Ayane told him with a gentle tone.

.

"**Not as kind as you though, Ayane-chan." **Kento then gave his warmest smile after that remark.

.

The two friends tried to catch up, they ordered, they laughed, reminisced their high school memories and complimented each other for their accomplishments, not realizing .

that its already 5 in the afternoon.

.

"**Sorry for keeping you, Ayane-chan." **Kento sighed as he shoved his hands inside his pockets. They were near the park, just a block away from Ayane's house and he was

walking beside her, escorting her home.

.

"No-no, I had fun." Ayane waved her hands near her face and flashed her beautiful smile. Kento can't help it but to be stunned by her pink cheeks and her lovely smile, he always was.

.

"**Oh yeah, before I forget."**

.

"_Nani?"_

.

"**Did you confess to that teacher?" **Kento somehow remembered Ayane's first love and without a doubt ask about it.

.

"E-eh?" Ayane's eyes widened.

.

"**What was his name again? Was it Arai-sensei?"**

.

"H-how did yo_**–**_" Ayane could feel the blush crawling from her neck and settled on the fullness of her face. She could feel the warmth of embarrassment exploded from the top of her head.

.

"**So it was Arai-sensei."** He confirmed through the redness of her face.

.

"_Y-your wro__**–**__" _Ayane stuttered horribly and took a step back. Her face was as red as a tomato.

.

"**Did you confess, Ayane-chan?" **Kento tried to face her and pulled his face closer to hers

.

"**Did you?" ** Kento's curios face was now inches away from Ayane's

.

"Um. . ano. . H-he and I are_** –**__" _

.

"Miura?" Pin's voice came into view. He was there standing behind Kento, dumbfounded and the same time inquisitive of why the lad was there being intimate with a mysterious lady.

.

Without turning back and pulling his face from Ayane, Kento smirked and whispered **"I need you to play along, Ayane-chan." **

.

"OI! What the hell are you whispering with your lady-friend! I KNOW ITS YOU MIURA, YOU BRAT!" Pin annoyingly said and walked up near Kento before placing his arm around his neck.

.

"HOW DARE YOU ACTING LOVEY-DOVEY WITH YOUR LADY-FRIEND WHILE I AM SUFFERI_**–**_" Pin was lost for words. Standing there with Kento and him was her. . the one he has been calling for that morning. . Ayane.

.

"**Eh? Arai-sensei! Its good to see you! You remember Ayane-chan?" **Kento said with a playful voice.

.

"Yano. ."

.

"_Kazu__**–**__Pin. . . "_

.

"What are you doing . . . here?" Pin said with his gentle deep voice as he looked at Ayane.

.

"**I was just giving Ayane-chan here a good-bye kiss, that's all." **Kento slyly muttered

.

"Eh?" / _"Eh?"_

.

Both Ayane and Pin reacted at the same time as they face Kento

.

"**Right? Ayane-chan." **Kento cunningly turned to her

.

"_H-ha? I__**–" **_Ayane was speechless.

.

"**Don't be shy, Ayane-chan." **Kento teased Ayane as she blushed. If you look from afar, anyone could probably say that they could pass as a lovey-dovey couple who has .only gone out for weeks, its like as if they have natural chemistry from each other.

Unknown to them, Pin was very much jealous at the moment. His hands turned into fists, containing his cool not to murder Miura. If his drunk memories serves him right, Ayane and him almost hooked up last night and HE was the boyfriend. Not Miura, HE IS.

.

"I don't care if it's a peck on the cheek, a good night , a good-bye kiss or any other kind of that bullshit." Pin spoke in a low voice which made the two looked at him.

.

"_Pin?"_ Ayane called his name with worry. She tried to lift her hand to reach his face but she stopped halfway, curling his fingers into a fist before slowly placing it back to her sides until Pin grabbed a hold of it.

.

"Ayane can only be kissed by her boyfriend!" Pin shouted in jealousy before he placed his lips to hers as his other hand caressed her face gently. Ayane did not move a muscle, her eyes_**–**_wide in surprise as Pin kissed him gently as if she was fragile. She saw him kissing her with his eyes closed, his cheeks and ears were splashed in red. She was stunned, Pin finally acknowledge the relationship they were having even in his sober state. She nearly thought that he didn't remember anything that happened that night, not the hot kisses nor the start of their relationship but somehow, here he was, admitting himself as her boyfriend. Ayane slowly closed her eyes, she could not be any more happier.

.

As their lips parted, Pin lightly placed her head on his chest and looked at Kento. **"I am the boyfriend, so stay away from my girlfriend!" **Pin firmly stated before pulling Ayane with him and leaving Kento behind.

.

Kento was amused as he observed the two lovers leaving him. He smiled gently as ever and quickly took out his phone, dialed a familiar number before placing it to his ear.

*Ring

.

"Kento-kun?" A guy on the other line greeted.

.

"**Hello, Sanada-san? Mission Accomplished."**

."Yosh~ Thanks, Kento-kun. Also, Toru is fine. . .so? How did he take it?"

.

"**He kissed her in front of me." **Kento laughed

.

* * *

.

Pin pulled Ayane near the benches in the park and stopped there. He slowly let her hands go and spoke in a deep yet gentle voice.

.

"Ayane. . .I might have done pretty stupid things last night . .I'm sorry. . . "

.

"_K-kazuichi. ."_

.

.

"But I do not regret any of it. . .especially becoming your boyfriend. .so I am gonna ask you one more time . ." Pin finally allowed himself to face her.

.

.

"I might be older and I know you will see or experience many things in your future, but. . . if you think I'm good enough. . . .I will give my life to you. . ."

.

.

Pin took a step closer and held her hands as he pressed them to his warm lips before placing them to his cheek and spoke again "_Will you allow me to?"_

Ayane smiled, her cheeks crimson as she cupped his face with both hands.

.

.

.

"_For the thousandth time, yes."_


	7. Kazuichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kimi ni Todoke. . . .

Hey! Sorry again for updating so late. I do really hope I could make it up to everyone, I just started my career so I had a hectic schedule. :(

**Main Paring:** Ayane x Pin

7th chapter! As always, the story takes place 5 years later after the manga. Let me know if you enjoyed it, leave a comment. Thanks!

**REALITY**

**A Kimi ni Todoke Fanfic #Ayaxpin**

**Chapter 7: Kazuichi. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**For the thousandth time, Yes"**_

That sweet "yes" Ayane gave kept rewinding on Pin's memories like a broken record. He couldn't get enough of her scent, her presence and her sweet and beautiful smile. It has been 8 weeks since the last time they saw each other due to Ayane's recommencement of work in Tokyo, ending the little vacation she had that sparked their romance. How he missed her so dearly, they have been using face time every night just to see each other and to show how they both care for one another but using face time alone can't suffice her girlfriend's presence, he wants her beside him badly.

It was the mid-week of December, the snow poured wonderfully from the sky, lots of people were busily riding trains while Pin was standing on the corner of the station. He was waiting for a particular train, which his beloved girlfriend is riding. He was wearing a casual white top beneath his jersey jacket with the famous dragon logo on its back, a pair of jeans and his rubber shoes. He was standing there for almost 2 hours - he came early due to too much excitement to see his little girlfriend but unfortunately, all scheduled rides were delayed. With Pin's eagerness to see Ayane, his feet didn't waver and endured the cold weather. He was waiting patiently on the corner, his hands shoved inside his jersey jacket when he suddenly came across his reflection on the shiny wall beside him and remembered Ayane's confession of him looking cool with his hair down. He raked his hair to a muddled style and seemingly observed his appearance for the messy look. "Does she really like this?" he thought

"_Didn't I text you to not wait for me? It's freezing!?" _Pin heard Ayane's worrying voice just a distance away. When he looked back, he saw her, she was there. . . an immediate smile appeared on his face. She was as beautiful as how he recalled. She was wearing her white turtle-neck jumper, wash-colored jeans and a pair of fashionable brown boots underneath her light brown, knee-length over coat.

"It's been a long time, Ayane." Pin greeted his petite girlfriend, flashing a smile that could soften Ayane's heart in an instant.

"_Y-yeah. . . ." _Ayane blushed and bashfully greeted back as she scratched the tip of her nose and averted looking straight to his eyes, if she did, she might just melt from his messy look appearance which she like so much, so looking down was the best option.

Pin:*cough *cough

"_See! I told you not wait! What if you'll catch a cold!" _Ayane came closer and held his bare hands. _"Why are your hands so cold!? Geez! Stupid Kazuichi!" _Ayane worriedly complained. She wasn't kidding, his hands were freezing.

"I waited for hours*_sniff*,_ I cannot wait to see you." Pin stated cheerfully as he intertwined his cold fingers to her warm hands.

"Sorry." He apologized thoughtfully as he pulled his face closer and touched his forehead with hers.

"_You fool." _Ayane softly muttered.

"We should go, we don't want to keep them waiting." Pin said as he kissed her forehead and carried her bags before pulling her gently by the hand.

* * *

"_I'm home! Mom? Dad?" _Ayane called out upon opening the main door of her parent's house but was greeted by nothing but silence.

"Shouldn't your parents be home?" Pin asked Ayane while leaving his shoes on the entrance and bringing in his girlfriend's luggage.

"_I don't know, I told them I was going home this weekend, Oh right, could you bring those in my room? It's the second door to the right, Thank you." _Ayane requested while pointing on the loads of luggage she brought from Tokyo to which Pin agreed to with glee.

Entering Ayane's room, Pin was astonished. It was his first time to be inside his girlfriend's bed room and all naughty things immediately rushed inside his mind which made him blushed deeply.

"I'm so stupid! I shouldn't think of such things!" He shook his head as he placed her belongings near the bed and sat beside it, he scoped around and found out that Ayane likes to keep her bedroom splashed in PINK – as expected of her modishly feminine girlfriend.

"So girly!" he roughly commented

Pin was very much happy to have the chance to see Ayane's room, it's as if he was given a privilege to peek inside her thoughts with all those cut out posters of Boy Bands and Make-up models but what took his attention most is the photo beside her night lamp – a stolen shot photo of him and her during her high school days, walking near the shrine, laughing at each other. He remembered where the photo took place, it was the new year before their graduation, and everyone from his class gathered early that morning to visit and pray in the shrine. He was tricked into coming since Chizuru bribed him that there will be pretty girls and everyone made him buy juice except ONE student who only wanted an eraser as gift if she passes her college exams, HER. He was holding the photo gently on his hands and while looking at it, it warmed his heart "So we liked each other for so long now." He thought.

Meanwhile, downstairs. Ayane tried to call her parents, worrying why they were not home.

"_Where are they at an important time like this?!"_ She exclaimed. 2 weeks ago, she scheduled to have dinner with her parents for she was secretly planning to introduce her former teacher as the most important man of her life. She impatiently tapped her fingers on the counter and kept ringing them until her mom answered.

"**Ayane dear?" **Her mom answered on the other line

"_Mom? Where are you?"_

"**Why?"**

"_What do you mean why? Didn't I tell you that I would come home this weekend?" _Ayane explained

"**That was today? we thought it was scheduled for next week."**

"_What! Where are you?"_

"**Were in Osaka dear, me and papa planned this for months now. We'll be home after 2 days."**

"_Eeeeh? What should I do?"_

"**We are really sorry Ayane-dear, we should just reschedule our dinner once we get back."**

"_But I wanted you to meet_–"

"**Me and papa are going to hot springs now. Bye bye Ayane-dear"**

"_Mou~!" _Ayane complained as soon as the dial tone deafens her ear.

* * *

Pin was happily walking down the stairs when suddenly he heard Ayane's childish tantrums while holding her phone.

"What's wrong?" Pin worriedly asked her girlfriend as he approached her slowly

"_They're not here!"_ Ayane exclaimed and grumpily sat on the living room couch

"Should we wait for them?" Pin suggested as he sat beside her

"_Sorry. I really wanted to properly introduce you as my boyfriend" _She expresses regret as she leaned her head on Pin's shoulder in which Pin responded by patting her head in comfort.

"oh, hey guess what?" Pin started which made Ayane face him

"I saw it." Pin said with a weird grin

"_What?"_ Ayane puzzlingly responded as she curled her brows

"Your SECRET beside your bed." Pin smirkingly answered

"_W-wha?, Did you-you search my underwear drawer, STUPID PERVERT!?"_ Ayane creeped with disgust as she wrapped herself with her hands, protecting it from Pin.

"Haaaaaaa?!" Pin's eyes flickered in anger for Ayane's accusations.

"You're the STUPID PERVERT for keeping a photo of me from years ago!" Pin accused back

"_E-eh Wha-." _Ayane felt her cheeks turned a deeper shade darker than the color of her room, how could she forget she had a photo of him lying at ease for anyone to see. With the proof already witnessed by Pin, she couldn't deny that fact.

"I am a man with dignity and standards, I feel harassed!" Pin tormented; it was his turn to cover his body with his hands.

"_IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Ayane gawked at his face, both hands curled into fists._

"_HAAAAAAAAA?! HOW IS IT MY FAULT!? IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD!?" Pin gaped back, never backing down from their first argument since Ayane came back._

"_BECAUSE!. . . . .B-because . . . . . If you've just left me alone, I wouldn't have fallen for you and traded my potato chips with that disgusting photo! DAMN YOU! STUPID, IDIOT!" _Ayane defended herself with the truth, her face as red as a tomato, tears evident on her eyes; It was like confessing to him all over again. She immediately folded her hands and faced the other way, allowing her back to face Pin while she hid her embarrassed, reddened and pouting face.

"Ayane." Pin gently called out her name

"_What do you want? You piece of shit." _She cried without looking back.

Pin then placed his chin on her shoulder as his hands wrapped her from the back and whispered gently to her ear. "I love you. . ." before hugging her more tightly and burying his face on her neck, taking in her scent that he missed so much.

Ayane could feel his heart beating loudly from his chest. She slowly faced him, breaking his tight wrap around her arms and hugged him back. She rested her glowing cheeks to his thumping chest, wanting to hear every beat of his heart as her own paces his. "_I love you too. . . .idiot" _

Pin caressed her pink cheeks with the back of his fingers, making Ayane look up and met his gentle, light brown orbs while his other hand reached and intertwined Ayane's .

"You're beautiful." Pin gently stated with all honesty, a hint a blush covered both their cheeks. Pin then redirected his gaze and fell into Ayane's pink and pouty lips. He brushed his thumb on her bottom lip and stared at it intensely, wanting to taste her sweet and moist chops.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Pin sighed while his thumbs never left her lips

"_Then why don't you?. . . " _Ayane permitted, her lips just an inch away from his

"I-IDIOT! YOU KNOW I CAN'T STOP!" Pin exclaimed in a loud voice

"_Ha!? Why! You even kissed me in front of Kento!" _Ayane stated

"B-BECAUSE I FIND YOU REALLY ATTRACTIVE RIGHT NOW!" Pin shouted, his face wallowed in red

"I really want to. . . .but I can't. . . I might not stop myself. . . ." Pin said in a less audible voice

"_Kazuichi. . . ." _Ayane's eyes sparkled as she carefully reached for his face, he might not know it but she finds him really cute at the moment.

"AND WHAT IF YOUR PARENTS SUDDENLY BARGED IN? IMAGINE THE LOOK IN THEIR FACES WHEN THEY SAW US MAKING OUT LIKE SAVAGES IN THEIR COUCH, YOU IDIOT!" Pin complained, his red face being cupped by both of Ayane's delicate hands.

"_But they're not going home, though." _Ayane flatly answered

"Eh?" Pin was dumbfounded

"_Not till the next 2 days." _She confirmed, smiling angelically at him

"I see." Pin lightened up with a grin and laughed weirdly. "N-NO! THAT'S NOT THE CASE!" Pin snapped firmly

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYI–" Pin was cut-off when Ayane's lips crashed into his. He blinked many times, unable to process Ayane's bold move. She kissed him , like their first kiss-sweet, gentle and she initiated it.

"Y-you brat." Pin sighed in defeat before giving in and holding the back of her neck then kissed her passionately. Pin's head was screaming in passion, its been too long since he last tasted her petite girlfriend's sugary lips and silky tongue.

"_Nn." _Their hungry and noisy kisses echoed in the living room. Pin's hand gently explored her back and small waist then Ayane instinctively climbed and sat on top of Pins lap which made him slumped back at the couch's back rest. Ayane pushed herself on him as her passion arose and responded to his wet and ravenous kisses. With Ayane's desire and Pin's renewed yearning, he retorted back by tightening his hold on her petite body and waist, not wanting any gap from their clothed flushed warm bodies.

"Ayane. . Nn" Pin breathed

"_Nn. . ." _Ayane moaned back.

"Wait. . I. . I'm" Pin huskily huffed

Ayane listened to every heavy breaths he groaned without letting go of his kisses until she felt something tough tightening around her inner thigh.

"Sorry. . ." Pin panted as he apologized before Ayane sealed his lips again with hers. Ayane never new what was going on with her and was bewildered by every ecstatic feeling she experiences with this man. Without any doubt, she unconsciously humped her core against his tightening while their lips where wrapped with wet kisses.

"Ayane." Pin gulped, ending the kiss and leaned his head on her shoulders.

"Please, don't provoke me." He panted in her shoulders

"_Kazuichi . . ." _Ayane called his name

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Take me to my room." _She commanded

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
